Content storage devices, such as memory cards and memory sticks, typically use a single, fixed content protection scheme that is independent of both the content stored in the storage device and the crypto (i.e., encryption/decryption) and other capabilities of the host. Accordingly, all host devices accessing the content must have the same capabilities irrespective of the value or quality of the content. This means, for example, that a mobile phone must have the same security capability as a set-top box in order to access the content, which can add cost to the mobile phone and slow market adoption of the storage device as a source of content. The use of a single, fixed content protection scheme can also create a dilemma in environments where one would like the content to be accessible to a multitude of different types of hosts. For example, to ensure that all hosts will be able to access the content, the content can be protected using a “least common denominator” content protection scheme. However, this may result in a lowered level of security, which may not be acceptable to some content owners. On the other hand, if content is protected using a “highest common denominator” content protection scheme, the most demanding content owners would be satisfied, but some hosts (e.g., mobile devices) may not have the crypto capability, robustness, processing power, and/or performance to support that content protection scheme.